


Fill Your Heart

by reinadefuego



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Community: drabble_zone, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-02
Updated: 2019-08-02
Packaged: 2020-07-29 07:03:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20078128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadefuego/pseuds/reinadefuego
Summary: Vision finally understands.Written for challenge 071 - "David Bowie song titles" at drabble_zone.





	Fill Your Heart

It's the way she looks at him over her bowl of cereal that makes the pieces begin to coalesce.

When Wanda smiles, the world seems to pause, and he's left to wonder. He understands happiness, as a concept. His emotions don't seem to be functioning yet, but maybe soon.

She reaches across the table and takes his hand in hers, while Vision tilts his head, surprised by the feeling of warmth that seems to bloom in his chest.

"Wanda?"

"Yes?"

He phases through the table to reach her, and when his lips caress hers, Vision understands what the feeling represents.


End file.
